everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelly Duckling
Shelly Duckling is the next mother duck from The Ugly Duckling. As such, she is the mother of Attinessa, Feathers, Drake, Quackette, and Duncan, as well as the adoptive mother of Beau and Mallardine. She is a Royal. Character Personality Shelly is tightly-strung and always appears to be on the go. She's very doting of her seven children and often promises that she'll always be there for them, but in the end it's the one who conforms to her ideals the most that earns her attention. She can be rather controlling of her children at times and feels that they're the only ones she has any real power over. She always seems to be acting as though the world is falling apart and requires everything to be in correct order to have and maintain peace of mind. Because of her on-the-go, eclectic attitude, she tends to miss little things here and there. As attentive as she acts, she can actually be quite oblivious to the things that matter most. Appearance Shelly stands at 5'7" with a somewhat plump physique. She has a tanned skin tone and could be considered rather attractive, a most Ducklings are. Thick, blonde hair falls somewhat past her shoulder in straightened lochs. Her eyes, unlike those of most of her children, are a crystalline blue. She can often be seen tripping over her own two feet and has always walked in a "waddling" kind of fashion that detracts from her overall beauty. Fairytale: The Ugly Duckling Can be found here. How Does Shelly Come Into It? Shelly is the future duck mother of the tale as well as the current mother of the future duck siblings. She grew up in a home full of siblings where she was often neglected by her mother. However, she looked up to all of her siblings, even though they were all technically at least minutes younger than her. Relationships Family Now the single mother of eight different Ducklings, Shelly has a lot on her plate. She holds a different view of each of her children including specific expectations that correlate to her own siblings. Attinessa Duckling is Shelly's oldest daughter and therefore was viewed as her mother's "mini-me" considering her destiny would be closest to Shelly's. She is fine with Attinessa's fondness of dancing as long as she keeps a matronly attitude. Shelly is rather oblivious to Attinessa's bad luck with watching children and often signs her up for babysitting jobs. Feathers Duckling is Shelly's second child and eldest biological son. As such, Shelly has always expected Feathers to take on the role of the jock and believes that Feathers is fulfilling this role rather well. In her blissful ignorance, Shelly has no clue of the fact that her eldest "son" is actually a closeted trans female. Drake Duckling is a bit of an adjustment from Shelly's expectation of having him as the academic child. She doesn't mind his dark magic abilities so much as long as he promises to use it to help complete chores as opposed to burning the house down. Quackette Duckling is Shelly's perfect fashionista, and the only one who seems to have both totally and successfully grasped her mother's plans for her in every way. Duncan Duckling is a bit of a cop-out on Shelly's part. She's mostly left him alone in hopes that he will become the "rebellious" type, though to Shelly, he seems to have just turned out kind of boring. Beau Duckling is, of course, Shelly's favorite Duckling to mess with. As the next Ugly Duckling, Beau acts as a quick target for the insults spoken in a complementary tone often delivered by his adoptive mother. Mallardine Duckling is the one Shelly doesn't know what to do with. Mallardine was adopted(see: stolen) by Shelly when she was an egg in order to have the right number of Duckling siblings, but upon discovery that she isn't very duck-like at all, Shelly mostly just sees her as a minor distraction. Friends TBD Romance She once had a mate, though she parted with him in order to fulfill the single mother role implied by her tale. Pet Shelly has a pet stork by the name of Emese. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Royals Category:Females Category:The Duckling Brood Category:Zashley's Characters Category:The Ugly Duckling